


"Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [28]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baixue temple refrenced, Character Death, Dark Xiǎo Xīngchén, Discussions of Murder, Eavesdropping, M/M, Mob/gang au, Murder, Murder Husbands, Old friends xxc and xy, SL in love, SL planning to propose, dark!xxc, dark!xy, emotional scars, parallels to Yi City Arc, playful!xy, xue yang is a bit of a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: “A-Yang! You can’t be serious!”His boyfriend’s tone is full of disbelief and barley concealed amusement. He watches as Xingchen raises an eyebrow and the smaller man dissolves into another fit of giggles. “Ah Xingchen, you have too much belief in us! I’ll tell you this though - It was A-Qing’s idea!”Xingchen lets out a mock scandalised gasp. “A-Yang, are you blaming a blind girl for your being arrested?!”Song Zichen frowns. Arrested? Why is Xingchen hanging out with a known criminal?“Being blind doesn’t stop her from being intelligent as hell…” The smaller man seems to trail off. “She misses you.”
Relationships: Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén, Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Ā-Qìng & Xiǎo Xīngchén, Ā-Qìng & Xiǎo Xīngchén & Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Ā-Qìng & Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Series: Angstober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510937
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	"Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?"

Song Lan waits outside the apartment complex where Xiao Xingchen lives. It’s a quiet night. Peaceful. 

It’s a night that words that need to be said have to be said. 

He leans back against the shadowed wall, glances at his phone and waits. Xiao Xingchen should be home soon - he had been working late the last few weeks and… well he couldn’t wait any longer.

He smiles and fiddles with the box in his pocket. 

Xiao Xingchen. 

It hadn't been long since they met but it was real. Everytime Xingchen smiled he felt as if he could live off that sight alone.

It’s not long before the familiar car pulls up to the front of the apartment building.

It begins to drizzle rain and Song Lan hears a burst of his laughter as the door of the car opens. Then the passenger door opens as well.

He frowns at the sight of the unfamiliar man. 

He’s shorter than Xingchen, coming up to maybe his shoulder and his smile is bright and his laugh carries to where Zichen stands under the cover of a tree. 

“A-Yang! You can’t be serious!” 

His boyfriend’s tone is full of disbelief and barley concealed amusement. He watches as Xingchen raises an eyebrow and the smaller man dissolves into another fit of giggles. “Ah XingChen, you have too much belief in us! I’ll tell you this though - It was A-Qing’s idea!” 

Xingchen lets out a mock scandalised gasp. “A-Yang, are you blaming a blind girl for your being arrested?!”

Song Zichen frowns. Arrested? Why is Xingchen hanging out with a known criminal?

“Being blind doesn’t stop her from being intelligent as hell…” The smaller man seems to trail off. “She misses you.” 

Xingchen pauses and turns to his friend. “A-Yang-”

“I know, I know, A-Chen! Don’t worry your pretty head about it. She was looking forward to seeing you though, something must have came up though… seeing as she _ bailed _ and left me to handle the heat.”

Xingchen laughs. “You’re very lucky I was passing, who knows what they would have found if they had a chance to run your prints!”

Song Lan frowns. The police just let Xingchen take him? Without running prints? That doesn’t sound right.

“More like what _ wouldn’t _ they have found… you know that last job you did up north, it's still cold- you never told me how you got away with it -”

“A-Yang! Not so loud - come inside and i’ll brew up some tea, i’m not expecting Zichen tonight anyway so we’ll have the place to ourselves… time to talk.”

The friend snickers about something. “_ Talk _? You use to be much smoother than that Xingchen”

Another laugh from Xingchen. (He doesn't ever remember hearing him laugh so much...) “Just come on up A-Yang, I don’t know how A-Qing puts up with you-”

The voices start to fade as they move closer to the apartment building “Not very well… you know I woke up to a knife held at my throat the other day - she’s lucky I didn't shoot first!”

Song Lan takes a shaky step away. _ What the hell was Xingchen caught up in? _

He steps on a branch and the two voices stop instantaneously. “A-Yang, 7 o’clock” Xingchens voice turns sharp and before Song Lan can say anything a knife is embedded in his shoulder.

The scream catches in his throat and he cant even breath from the pain. He leans against a tree trying to calm his heart.

whatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehell

He sees the two cross the road. “Eavesdropping?” the shorter askes. “Who are you? Who do you work for?” 

“ZIchen?!” 

“_This _ is you’re stupid plaything A-Chen? What the fuck? Who knows how much he heard?!”

Song Lans eyes drift to those of the man he loves but he finds himself looking at a stranger. 

“You shouldn’t have come here tonight Song Lan” The voice is cold and as Xingchen twists the knife a strangled scream forces its way out of his troat before-

-before a glove is shoved into his mouth. A glove with a coppery liquid already coating them…

“S_ong Lan? _ Oh my god Xingchen, it’s _ him? _ After Baixue and you choose-” the smaller man breaks off in giggles as Xingchen watches him fondly.

Baixue? What did his family home have to do with any of this?

"I thought you'd appreciate it." Xingchen grins before turning back to stare at him coldly. He blinks and turns away.

“A-Yang? I think i’m gonna pack up here and head back with you. It seems as though my boyfriend was mugged and tragically murdered while I was out of town”

Song Lan starts to struggle. _ What was going on? What was this? _

The man shakes off his laughing fit and bends down to put his lips at Song Lans ear. “_Your precious boyfriend was the one behind the Baixue massacre” _

No. oh god no.

"It was his idea, carried out by him alone..." The man is laughing again. “Truth hurts, doesn’t it”

The shorter man has a manic glint in his eye. He leans over Song Lans body and presses a kiss to Xingchens lips as he simultaneously runs a second blade over Song Lans throat.

The last thing he sees is Xingchen picking up the shorter man as they make their way to Xingchen’s apartment (and oh. There. On the smaller man's ring finger. A golden band glints in the streetlight)(Its the match to the ring he had seen before on a chain that Xiao Xingchen never removes. The one he traces absentmindedly as he is lost in thought.) and the last thing he hears are joy filled, breathy moans from the men who have killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> XXC murdered everyone at Baixue not XY - they owed their gang money and as the leader XXC went and extracted vengence.
> 
> He comes across SL later and decides to toy with him similarly as to how XY toys with XXC in the yi city arc (except in the case xxc really feels nothing for SL)
> 
> XXC distanced himself from xy and aq to avoid suspission.
> 
> XXC also murdered the officers - the gloves he had been wearing were the ones shoved in SL mouth
> 
> XXC and XY are married - but it's kind of an open relationship for when they feel like fucking up someones life ie SL
> 
> Honestly i have no answer as to how AQ and XY survived the 6 months without XXC and didn't murder eachother


End file.
